plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 13
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 13 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 13 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 12 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 14 |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers}} Difficulty The player should not be overwhelmed by the amount of flags, nor the objective. This level is relatively easy if the player has a decent set-up. Blockhead Zombies can easily barge through defenses if left untreated. Hunter Zombie can stall behind other zombies throwing snowballs, only making the situation worse. However, the main threat of this level is the Sloth Gargantuar at the end. He can throw three Yeti Imps past slider tiles, which the player might not be ready for. Especially since this is the first encounter of Sloth Gargantuar, and the fact Dodo Rider Zombie does not appear. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 3 4 |note2 = Freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4; 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 3 5 1 |note4 = First flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = None |note5 = Freezing winds affect rows 3 and 4; Snowstorm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 3 2 3 4 |zombie7 = None |note7 = Snowstorm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 2 4 1 3 3 |note8 = Second flag; freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 |note9 = Snowstorm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 2 2 3 3 4 |note10 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5 |zombie11 = 1 4 |note11 = 100% Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush11 = |zombie12 = 2 4 2 4 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note12 = Third flag |zombie13 = 3 1 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 3 2 3 4 |zombie15 = 2 |note15 = Snowstorm! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Pepper-pult **Banana Launcher **Chard Guard **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Hurrikale (if the player has bought it) *Sun-shrooms are to be planted in the first column, and up to the sliders in the top and bottom row. You can also use an alternate sun-producing plant. *Use Potato Mines to stall the initial zombies. *Build up defenses with Pepper-pult and plant Chard Guards above and beneath slider tiles. *Near the middle of the level, start planting Banana Launchers. Make sure to plant three to five of them, and feel free to dig up some Sun-shrooms for space. *Use Cherry Bomb to kill large zombie groups when it gets tough. *When the Sloth Gargantuar arrives on the last wave, make sure to have at least three Banana Launchers ready to go. Firing off three bananas at the Sloth Gargantuar will kill him instantly, evading trouble with the Yeti Imps completely. *If the player has not unlocked the Banana Launcher, they can use Cherry Bomb to damage the Sloth Gargantuar, and use Chard Guard to take care of the thrown Yeti Imps. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Any heating plant, preferably Pepper-pult **Chard Guard or Tall-nut (Plus Imitater if bought) **Sweet Potato **Fume-shroom **Power Lily if bought. *At the start, plant a single Sweet Potato precisely at the third lane, fourth row. This will create a choke point that will draw in zombies from all five lanes. Put a single Chard Guard or Tall-nut in front of the Sweet Potato to guard it. *Focus firepower around the third lane with Fume-shroom and Pepper-pult. Remember to place the Pepper-pult carefully to thaw incoming frost. *Use Power Lily to get Plant Food. When the final wave Gargantuar appears, unload all your Plant Food with Fume-shroom, or launch a lawn mower to quickly neutralize it. Strategy 3 |3 = *Plant Sunflowers on the first two columns to the left side of the lawn. *Then plant one Celery Stalker on the eighth column of the lawn behind the first zombie that will walk in. Continue doing this while a few more zombies arrive. **You may also plant Celery Stalkers on the seventh column if you think it is necessary to do so. *Once you have gathered enough sun, plant Fire Peashooters starting from the third column of the lawn. *Afterwards, plant Snapdragons on the fifth and sixth columns on the lawn. *As the level progresses, make sure to unfreeze any frozen plants with Hot Potatoes. Don’t forget to use powered Stallias in order to slow down huge waves of zombies. *Lastly, spend Plant Food wisely and at the right time. It is best recommended to use them on either Snapdragons or Fire Peashooters.}} Strategy 4 Note that the premium plants are optional. You can win without the plant, but it'd be better to use it if you own it. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Hot Potato **Pepper-pult or any other thawing plant **Snapdragon **Hypno-shroom (optional) **Primal Wall-nut **Puff-shroom **Blover (if you have enough seed slots) You will have to start planting Twin Sunflowers. Fill the first column with them, and use the Puff-shrooms to hold off the zombies. Prioritize planting Twin Sunflowers until Pepper-pult has his recharge ready. The Pepper-pult must be planted on the second and fourth rows of the second and the fourth columns, so it will be able to warm all plants. Remaining spaces of second row should be Twin Sunflowers. Start planting Snapdragons when stronger zombies spawn, and as well as Primal Wall-nuts. Only three of them are needed, and the rest should be filled with Snapdragons. It is not very hard to stop Blockhead Zombies if you have the Hypno-shroom, but Primal Wall-nuts can be easily replaced and when they come, you'd usually have enough sun for establishing the defense and repairing them. Hot Potato is just for emergencies, such as a plant gets frozen and either there's no Pepper-pult that can reach it, or a zombie gets near the house. Repair Primal Wall-nuts if needed. This should easily allow you to defend until the Sloth Gargantuar appears on the final wave. Note that since the Primal Wall-nut can resist 2 smashes and a third will destroy it. Keep repairing the Primal Wall-nut and he won't be able to breach through your defenses, if you defeat the rest of the final wave, which is not hard with the Snapdragons around. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-09-15-15-50.png|By Screenshot 2015-01-08-18-13-05.jpg|By Fc13.png|By Screenshot 2015-05-31-17-03-40.png|By FC - Day 13 (PG234) - 1.png|By FC - Day 13 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FC - Day 13 (PG234) - 13.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety FC 13.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-15-17-46-14.png|By FrostCavesDay13byLD.jpg|By SOFC13.PNG|By Trivia *This is the first level since the original three worlds to have the objective "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers." **Additionally, this level's flowers are the farthest to the left out of all levels. *This level and Frostbite Caves - Day 24 are the only two regular levels which has an objective other than "Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you." *This level and Frostbite Caves - Day 6 share the same layout of slider tiles. *There is a modified version of this level in the Epic Quest Rescue the Gold Bloom. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Sloth Gargantuar - Frostbite Caves Day 13 (Ep.177)|By Frostbite Caves Day 13 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)